lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Dimension
The Mystery Dimension is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions. In it, the player can battle enemies from all Year 1 franchises in various waves, which grants you, upon completion, 1 Gold Brick. There is 1 Gold Brick for each franchise, for a total of 14. Year 2 does not expand to the Mystery Dimension, making it exclusive to Year 1, similar to the Battle Arenas being exclusive to Year 2. Players will need to collect 20 Gold Bricks to enter the Mystery Dimension level. Waves * The Lord of the Rings ** Mordor Orcs * DC Comics ** Two-Face Henchmen ** LexBots ** Joker Henchmen * The LEGO Movie ** Robo SWATs *Back to the Future ** Libyans * Doctor Who ** Cybermen ** Daleks ** Zygons * Jurassic World ** ACU Troopers * The Simpsons ** Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Workers * Legends of Chima ** Crocodile Tribe Warriors * Ninjago ** Nindroids ** Anacondrai Cultists * The Wizard of Oz ** Winkie Guards ** Flying Monkies * Portal 2 ** Sentry Turrets * Scooby-Doo! ** Mummy Warriors ** Anubis Guards * Midway Arcades ** Sorcerers ** Demons ** Ghosts (Gauntlet) * Ghostbusters ** Ghosts Trivia * The Mystery Dimension is hidden in a secluded section on Vorton. To access it, you must approach the Jurassic World gateway and then walk towards the screen until you see the gateway on the left. * The Mystery Dimension is the only portal in Vorton that doesn't require a character Key, meaning it can be accessed by any character upon collecting 20 Gold Bricks. * The gateway is made of gold bricks which may be a reference to the golden doors that had to be built by collecting gold bricks in previous LEGO games. * The Mystery Dimension is notable for incorporating live-action sequences featuring Joel McHale, the only level to date to include such footage. * After the release of the Year 2 content, there was a glitch which was discovered which let players play as any character as well as be able to summon a few gadgets like the Scooby Snack while within the Mystery Dimension. In order to do this, you would've needed to select a character with building instructions, like Batman, and then leave the instructions menu to have a screen appears similar to other LEGO games that let you select any available character. This glitch was patched in the next update. * There was another glitch which was discovered which prevented access to the Mystery Dimension as the player would be stuck in Vorton and the characters that jumped into the vortex would vanish and become unplayable after the player had confirmed to access the level. This glitch was patched in a recent update. Gallery IMG 1935.jpg|The gateway portal to the Mystery Dimension. Transcript See: Mystery Dimension/Transcript Category:Locations Category:Index Category:Worlds Category:2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Miscellaneous Category:Year 1 Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:Levels Category:LEGO Dimensions Levels Category:Story Mode Levels Category:LEGO Dimensions Locations Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Year 1 Levels